Rocks and Wind
by Ranger Danger 11
Summary: Songfic oneshot. Taang. Green Day. Nuff said. Rated T for suggestive themes, but could be E. I don't own anything. *cries*


**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any related products, Green Day, (unfortunately) Nickolodeon, or the American Idiot album.**

**Song: Extraordinary Girl**

**Artist: Green Day**

**Album: American Idiot (2004)**

**Lead vocalist/Electric Guitar: Billie Joe Armstrong**

**Back up vocals/Bass guitar: Mike Dirnt**

**Drums: Tre Cool**

**She's an extraordinary girl**

**In an ordinary world**

**And she can't seem to get away**

Toph was in her room again, remniscing on a better time. A time of freedom, purpose, and... and love. A love so strong nothing could break it. Until her parents took her back, she realized.

**He lacks the courage in his mind**

**Like a child left behind**

**Like a pet left in the rain**

Aang was remembering a happier, yet at the same time, more tense time. A time when the world was depending on him, when friendships were forged in the blood of war, and where love turns up in the most unexpected places.

**She's all alone again**

**Wiping the tears from her eyes**

**Some days he feels like dying**

**She gets so sick of crying**

Toph crawled into a ball and cried. Cried like she'd never done since she was a little girl. And even then, she never cried so much. She missed the bald, goofy, lively air nomad.

Aang shed silent tears as Appa flew on, travelling to the next dispute of the peace. He missed the tough as nails, no nonsense, tomboy-ish blind Earthbender, who seemed to complete him somehow.

**She sees a mirror of herself**

**An image she wants to sell**

**To anyone willing to buy**

He sees her in a seedy bar one night, pole dancing. He immediately looks her over, but then stops himself. He shoves to the front of the crowd of drunk and horny men.

She feels his vibrations as he enters the bar, and comes closer. Slowly, she stops, much to the disappointment of the male and some female occupants of the joint. "Twinkletoes?" she asks in a soft voice.

**He steals an image in her kiss**

**From her heart's apocalypse**

**From the one called Whatsername**

He wrapped her up in a hug as she sobbed uncontrollably into his chest. He didn't mind that his shirt was getting ruined. He rubbed soothing circles into her back, whispering words of comfort, stroking her hair, and kissing her forehead.

**She's all alone again**

**Wiping the tears from her eyes**

**Some days he feels like dying**

**She gets so sick of crying**

As soon as he's back, he disappears. Alone again. The others all moved on, and forgot about the blind earthbender that was once like a sister to them.

He hates doing this, but unfortunately, he's the Avatar. He goes when duty calls. Duty, friends, family. Not that he actually has any family, really. She's the only one he's got left. And maybe Zuko and some of his friends.

**She's all alone again**

**Wiping the tears from her eyes**

**Some days he feels like dying**

**Some days it's not worth trying**

**Now that they both are finding**

**She gets so sick of crying**

He lands on the balcony, silent as the midsummer night breeze. He knocks and asks, "Toph?" The answer is the door being flung open, and a puffy eyed, tear stained 16 year old girl with black hair, pale green eyes, and pale skin hugs him so tightly, he thinks he broke a few ribs. Which, considering who this girl was, wouldn't surprise him... and it wouldn't be the first time... (Ow...)

**She's an extraordinary girl**

**An extraordinary girl**

**An extraordinary girl**

**An extraordinary girl...**

He lifts her chin up, and kisses her gently on the lips. He wraps his arms around her waist, and she wraps hers around his neck, on her tiptoes. They break apart, panting. "Don't leave me, please," she whispers, burying her face in his shirt. He hugs her close, "Never again, Toph, never again..."

**AN: TA-DA! My first one shot, and my first Avatar: The Last Airbender fic. As you can see, I'm a serious Taang fan. I also like Ty Laang. Anyway, read, review, flame, (not that I really care) and gimme suggestions.**


End file.
